Hot nights on the Jolly Roger
by CalicoCas
Summary: Killian decided to be a gentleman and took Emma on a date, but when he wants to show her around the Jolly Roger, things go a little different than planned... (Full smut one-shot, room for expansion, don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, this wouldn't have to be written because it would've been in the show itself of course.**

 **(A/N) this is my first go at smut, it's only smut fyi, so any mistakes or things I should say different, please do tell. Reviews are VERY welcome, don't get them very often** **But whatever, enjoy and do whatever you do and nevermind.**

He plunges into her, her beautiful body writhing underneath him by the pleasure. Emma moans his name, but is overpowered by a wave of pleasure hitting her deepest core and his name is lost in the moan.  
The sound of his name slash the moan was too much for Killian, he was holding back the entire time to give her as most pleasure as he could, but his intentions are catching up with him. Or to be more exact, his dick is catching up with him.  
"Emma... Fuck... I'm about to, come."  
She nods eagerly, also not able to wait for her release.  
After already three thrusts his load shoots free and he screams her name in ecstasy as she does the same with his.

Killian's eyes flutter open, _it was a dream_ he thinks, of course Emma wouldn't sleep with him. Suddenly he notices the weight on his chest and as he looks down he sees the woman that had just occupied his dream, sprawled over his chest, her hair laying around her head like a halo.

With his hand he slightly touches the back of her head, as if checking she was real. The memories of yesterday come flooding back and he falls back into his pillow. After he took her on a date, she came with him to the Jolly Roger, but not before he promised her to show the beauty of the ship.  
Promised were broken as soon as they step aboard her, Emma had grabbed the lapels of his leather coat he especially wore for their date, and pushed him against a mast. Her lips crashed into his with so much force and passion he almost came undone right there. Quickly he pulled her towards the captain's cabin and started to undress her while they were still exploring each other's mouths.  
His tongue flicked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she voluntarily granted and did she. The lass had not even given him a chance, but instead already plunged her tongue in his mouth, fighting for dominance with his tongue, which she lost right after her shirt came off and she was left in jeans and a bra.  
Reluctantly he pulled away so he could admire her almost naked lower half. Gasping he reached around her back to unclasp the black lace trimmed bra that made her seem like the goddess of lust herself, or at least how he thought she must have looked, seeing as there couldn't be anything more beautiful and arousing besides his Emma.  
His. Because soon he would've been claiming her as his own, marking his territory deep inside her.

The bra came off and her beautiful breasts came free and, even though they were already hardened by their passionate make-out session, her nipples grew even harder by the exposement to the air.

He wouldn't let her be cold of course, being the gentleman he was. So he quickly dipped his head to put his mouth over one, his hand playing with the other.  
Emma's head fell back in pleasure as Killian lapped his tongue over her nipple and flicking with his skilled fingers on the other one. His left hand moved behind her back down to cup her ass cheek, she could kiss mr. Gold for giving him his hand back, the thing didn't fail his right sided colleague.

A moan escaped her lips and she decided it was time for some more action.  
She pulled his face back up to meet hers again, smashing their lips together once again. Only this time a little too hard.

The force of her kiss caused their teeth to collide through their lips somehow, both now covering their mouths with one hand in pain.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"It's fine lass, I understand why you would want me so bad."  
"Just shut up and strip."  
"As you wish."  
He grabbed the hem of his black blouse and was stopped by Emma laying her hands on his and put them down, not having time for that bullshit and ripped the blouse open, the buttons flying around.

"Sorry..."  
Her words are post as she marvels at his chest. Toned, but not too much, a light blanket of dark hair covering his chest creeping down in a line towards his manly business. Finally she gets the chance of doing what she wanted to from the moment they met.  
She lays her hands on his chest and curls her fingers through the hairs. A moan can not be stopped as more arousement pools in her lower stomach.

He chuckles at her moan. If his chest alone can cause this reaction, then what on earth is she going to do when he is finally inside of her.

Emma surprises him by suddenly kicking of her boots, leaving them somewhere in a corner, her pants going right after them. She's sick of being shy and everything going so so slow in their relationship.  
She pushes him on the bed and straddles him.

Sprawling dozens of kisses over his torso and head, she sometimes licks over his skin, making his dick even harder, if that was possible. Now he also discards his shoes and reaches down to undo his belt and is helped by Emma who rips it from his leather pants.

She pulls it down, lowering the friction between his dick and the pants significantly. The only thing in their way are either of them underwear. Looking into her eyes he knows she thinks the same.  
As on cue they rip each other's panties and boxers away. His giant length breaking free and revealing itself to be way bigger then what Emma had expected, making her wonder if he would even fit inside of her. Yes, she'd been with others, but none of them were this big.

With her panties disappearing, her perfectly formed pussy is revealed and he has to swallow hard since it is glistering with her juices.  
Her reaches his hand towards and feels with one finger just how wet she is.  
"Emma. God, so wet, for me?"  
"Yes, now please! I need you inside me!" She pleads and he obeys happily.

Swiftly, he moved so now he's on top and positions himself with her entrance. "I'm sorry if it feels like I'm rushed, or if I'm acting like a virgin teenage boy, but that's how you make me feel. So horny and lustful. I just want to give you pleasure and maybe one time I can do it the right way, but now..."  
She lays a finger against his lips, silencing him.  
"Please, just fuck me, ride me, I don't care. Just **do** _**it**_ "  
"With love." He whispers before he slowly starts to enter her.  
She gasps at his size and her walls already start to clench around him a little. If he doesn't hurry she already has come before he is fully inside of her.

She grabs his butt cheeks squeezing then, making him alert of her frustration. Slowly he pulls back and looks her in the eyes, asking if she's sure with his own, but he doesn't hesitate any longer as he catches the sight of her wide open mouth and her eyes closed shut.

Their moans loud and uncontrolled echo through the cabin and if there still was anyone wandering about the docks at that time, that person would have heard the repeating moans and yelps they made from pure joy.

Not able to control himself, Killian plunges frantically into her, but a vague voice in his head tells him he might be hurting her.  
"Emma? Am I... Hurting you?" He managed to bring out while he was planting kisses all over her neck, behind her ear or on her lips.  
"Why would you think that. Don't stop!" She pants out as answer.  
Quickly he repeats his thrusting, suddenly he notices how tight she became. His dick aching for his release, he pulls her legs up over his shoulders so he can reach even further in her.  
Moving his hand between they're connected bodies, he finds her clit and presses his finger against it.

Emma screams, this was what she needed. Immediately she topples over the edge and a giant wave of pleasure overthrows her, causing her to fall back into the bed.

With only a few more thrusts also Killian gets his release, his cum shooting deep inside of her body.  
His body tenses one more time before he collapses on Emma, still inside of her. They lay there for some minutes and when he gained the energy, he manages to pull out and turns them so she is in his arms while they lay on their sides.  
"Killian."  
"Hmm love?"  
"That was..."  
"Amazing?"  
"Yeah..."  
She rests her head on his chest and her arms around him, resting behind his shoulders. He's resting his head slightly against the headboard, hands playing with some strands of Emma's hair.  
"Killian, I- I, I think I love you."  
She looks in his eyes quite seriously.  
"Oh Emma, I love you too."  
He pulls her face towards his and kisses her slowly, just love, no intention of rushing or ending it.

When they finally break apart, both of them look at the other's face with half-lidded eyes.  
"I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime, Swan?"  
"Hm, me too."  
He kisses her nose, "Go to sleep, you used a lot of energy."  
"That's not my fault, you occupied me with very inappropriate activities."  
"Shhh, sleep." He silences her with a finger on her lips.  
"Okay, good night."  
"Good night."  
She immediately drifts to sleep, followed only seconds later by Killian.

Thinking back to it, his cock twitches. He moves his hips a little, one of her legs is in between his and she's rubbing her slit against his upper leg.  
"Bloody hell, you're going to be the death of me one day." He moans and lays his hand on the back of her head. She's still asleep, as a gentleman he should wake her up and by that not take advantage of her like this.  
But she's is too quick for him, her eyes opened a little she is glaring at him, now fully knowing what she's doing.  
"You like that, Jones?"  
"The fact that you're going to be the death of me? Or you rubbing yourself up to my leg?"  
"Asshole." She mutters under his breath. "You like this?" She moves her hand down to his crotch and slowly starts to stroke his aching dick. She throws the covers aside and moves down the length of his body, kissing him until she reaches the small patch of hair just above his jewel.  
His breath hitches as her eyes swiftly move to look at him, but soon she focused on the task at hand, and places her lips on the tip.  
" Oh Swan. You're an absolute goddess!"  
The last thing he remembers is her head bobbing up and down sucking and licking his member, almost fainting of the pleasure her talented lips unleash.

 **(A/N) hope you enjoyed, if you want more tell me, because there is an option for a second part ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, sigh, obviously…**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!**

 **(A/N) So I came up with this idea when I was watching the episode "Heroes and Villains", when Emma gives Killian his heart back. Sorry for the long wait, I was enjoying my summer break B)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, duuhh**

Emma stands in front of Killian, his beating, glowing, red heart in her hand. His eyes are filled with trust as he look at her, but she still feels bad about having to push his heart back in. Seeing as it hurts. And she doesn't want to hurt him. Of course, she loves him, but is not ready to tell him.

She blinks a few times, then she thinks of something that might be the easiest way to do this.

"Just be gentle- OHH!" She quickly jammed his heart into his chest as he started to speak, but wasn't able to stop in time. Maybe for the best, she probably would have backed off if he had spoken.

"Sorry, I just thought if I did it quickly-" But now it's his time to cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and force her back to the wall of the corridor in the back of Granny's diner.

They kiss each other with a clear fire of want burning in both of them, that when he pulls away slightly Emma tries to press her lips back to his. Instead he tilts his chin so, she can't reach his lips, meaning to say something and she catches up on the hint and is content with leaning their foreheads together.

"Told you Swan, I'm a survivor." He whispers, matter of fact like. She leans her head back against the wall and looks him in the eyes, biting her lip slightly.

"Well, let's see if you'll survive this." He looks at her, confused, for only a second before she forces her lips back on his, throwing her arms around his neck. Hungrily he answers the kiss, seaming his lips across her lower lip, asking for permission.

Immediately she responded by opening her mouth, allowing him to plunge his tongue in and started to twirl her own around his. Exploring each other's mouths, Killian started to pull them away a little, getting a little protesting grunt from Emma, who however went with him. He slowly stumbled to his room at the bed and breakfast, his hands freely roaming over her body, but knowing full well anyone could just walk in on them. Also that said person could be Henry or even worse, Charming, or David, whatever he wishes to be called. Anyways, it was now business to get Emma to understand his meanings without having to part.

Killian places his hands around her waist, putting more force behind his pulling, finally getting her to understand. She now is pushing him towards his room, slamming him into the door by accident. They smile against each other's lips at their own impatience.

He takes his hand off Emma's waist and uses it to mess with the door, almost falling in as it opens.

"Jacket. Off." He orders her and quickly also shrugs his own leather jacket off.

She obeys him and also unzips her boots and takes them off, moving back over to him and pulls at the hem of his shirt. He smiles at her eagerness and kisses her passionately, while in the meantime pushing off his own shoes. Emma manages to break away and pulls his shirt over his head, but throws herself at him again immediately.

They look in each other's eyes briefly, but Emma can see how his usually stormy blue eyes have darkened with lust. She feels a desire pool in between her legs and shivers, the feelings this man could unchain in her, she never knew someone could be capable of such.

She lips her licks and Killian feels his manhood reacting to the subtle, but very arousing gesture. He takes her in his arms again, always being careful he doesn't jab her with his hook, and sets her on the edge of the bed. As a reward he gets a small pout of Emma when he leaves her lips and kneels down in front of her.

He pulls her shirt over her head, revealing the black lace bra she luckily wore today. She had no idea why, but she felt like wearing something nice instead of her normal bras, afterwards, she was glad she did as Killian's breath hitched at the sight.

Then he moves on to her jeans, unzipping them before forcing her softly to lay back down on the bed. Peppering kisses all over her belly, he slowly pulls her jeans off her long legs and at the same time works his way down a little over her stomach. After easing her legs out she is left only in her panties and bra, her panties practically soaked by now.

He glances up at her with a devilish grin and then moves forward, nuzzling his nose against her heat. She lets out a moan and is rewarded with a little push against her clit. He reaches up with his hand to pull down the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts to the cold air, which causes her nipples to grow hard immediately.

He hooks his fingers and hook carefully under the sides of her panties and pulls them down, slowly dragging his tongue up her slit. Tasting how she gets wetter and wetter at his ministrations. He moves his hand back up and starts teasing her right nipple by flicking at it, pinching it and slowly rubbing it.

A tight knot forms down in her stomach, hungry for release. Killian starts to dart his tongue into her cunt, nibbling at her clit and all the while still teasing her nipples, changing nipple every while.

Her release comes hard and unexpected, spilling all her juices over Killian's face. He releases her nipples to grab her thigh and laps up all of her spill, making sure not to let any bit go to waste.

 **(A/N) There'll be a second part, I'm just torturing you a little more^^**


	3. I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS

**Hey people! I'm really sorry for kind of promising I would upload the new chapter soon, but I've got a legit reason. Two months ago I started writing the new chapter but then I got my own laptop and somehow the file wasn't there when I had I brought over everything. I didn't have enough motivation to write it all over again, as I already had quite much, but today I found it under another name on the old laptop… So fuck me I know, stupid. But I now first have to write some other stuff and after that I will immediately continue with this!**

 **Please don't hate me and stay tuned! 3**

 **Love fr33fangirl 3**


End file.
